Questionable Surrender: A 'Forever' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: Lemony and steamy One-Shot excerpt from chapter 2 of my fic 'Forever.' Alice and Hatter and bondage oh, my! Can stand alone...


**A/N: Alice responds to Hatter's unorthodox request to *ahem* tie him up. *Grins* This one has been floating around since the wee early chapters of 'Always.' (Ya'll can thank mattsloved1 for the plot bunny-Hatter was sick, and she joked that Alice should tie him to the bed.). I sure hope it delivers for you. Please please please review if you liked it (or if you didn't, eh?).**

**

* * *

**

Questionable Surrender

Hatter's question took her by surprise. She never would have thought he wanted this type of thing, but she found the idea terribly erotic. Hatter seemed to have a genuinely difficult time being on the receiving end of Alice's attentions. He could only be taken to a certain point before he _had_ to take control. She had played around a little bit in the past; telling him not to move…but even then he had taken control when he could take no more. She _had _managed to wrest it from him once…and it had been delicious. This time he would be _giving_ her his surrender, she wouldn't be stealing it from him.

Hatter was still staring into her eyes, but the remnants of the hesitancy in them were fading. What she saw there in its place moved her beyond words…absolute unwavering trust. She began to get a little bit nervous about this course of action; she didn't know how to proceed. All her bravado and _now_ she was nervous? She didn't want to screw this up; he had asked it of her. Hatter had asked…she would deliver.

"Come on." He said softly as he led her to their bedroom.

Hatter studied her intently. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She had seemed as interested as he was, or he wouldn't have asked it of her. He never wanted her to do something she didn't want to just to please him.

"Alice, you don't have to do this…"He began.

She silenced him with her mouth on his; his concern had broken through to her. She wanted this, she wanted him, and if he was brave enough to ask this of her, she was brave enough to follow through on her desire to do so. She pressed her body against his and lost herself in him, letting the warmth and passion chase away all her errant thoughts. She pulled his shirt from his trousers and ran her hands up the soft warm skin of his back. She traced her nails up his spine to watch him shiver. He pulled his shirt off in a quick gesture, and then removed hers.

He pulled her towards him, almost rough in his urgency. He wanted to get his fill of Alice while he was able to. He crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply as his hands roved over her back, squeezed her ass, wound into her long dark hair. He flicked open the clasp of her bra with a twist of his clever fingers and bent his head to taste her skin. Gooseflesh rose as he nibbled the soft skin of her neck, his stubbled cheeks tickling deliciously as they brushed across her skin. Alice buried her hands in his thick mop of unruly hair and let him have his way with her.

His fingers brushed over her skin, light and feather soft. His lips followed suit, brushing lightly down her neck, across her chest, over the hard peaks of her nipples…soft whisper kisses that just left her wanting _more_. He laughed against her skin as she yanked his hair and forced him to do more than tease.

"Careful…" She warned breathlessly, reminding him that he was to be at her mercy soon enough.

He knelt before her, his fingers brushing over her ribs. He removed her shoes, undid the button and zip on her jeans and pulled them down her legs and off of her body. His eyes moved hungrily over her, standing naked before him. Her breath came in panting gasps, her skin flushed, and her nipples tight…all she could think about was him.

He stood before her, his hands held loosely at his sides…waiting. She grasped the waistband of his trousers and pulled him towards her fiercely. His eyes flared with lust in response. He looked down at her with cloudy eyes, his mouth open; chest heaving as she fed upon the hot bare skin of his chest, his neck, licked the base of his throat. She didn't have any more reservations about what she wanted to do to him. She knew, and she wanted it with a ferocity and desire that shook her to her very core. She bit at his chin gently, moved to his bottom lip, and captured his mouth for a searing kiss before she began divesting him of the remainder of his clothing.

She cast her eyes about, spied his tie discarded on the ground. The tie and three of her scarves would do quite nicely.

She broke away from him and went to her dresser; when she turned back to face him she had a small bundle of silk scarves in her hand. His breath hitched at the sight of them in the hands of a very intent, very naked Alice. He felt his breathing quicken as she approached. His heart pounded in his chest; he was surprised she didn't hear it. He swallowed and tried to rein himself in.

"Bed." She ordered.

He froze for a moment, but then nodded. He had asked for this…he wanted it. He lay on the bed passively, waiting for Alice to do what she wanted to with him. She approached slowly, her eyes intense. She stopped at the foot of the bed and just stared for a few moments, studying him. Finally, she smiled her wicked smile and scooped up his tie from the floor.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, her voice breathy.

He licked his lips in a quick nervous gesture, but nodded. "Yes."

She crawled over top of him, sat on his chest as she took his hands in hers. She bound his wrists together with his tie, and then secured them to the bed frame over his head with one of the scarves. Seeing him like that caused a rush of dampness between her legs; she didn't know why it was so arousing for her, she just knew that it _was._ Hatter felt the dampness against his chest and groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

She slid down his body and secured his ankles to the footboard, one at each corner. He pulled against the restraints, testing their strength. Alice's breath caught in her throat as she watched the play of wiry muscle under soft skin as he flexed against the bindings. She knew full well he could break his hands free if he had to (his touch of Wonderland magic assured that), but she intended to keep him unable to concentrate hard enough to do so. Besides…he wouldn't really try.

Hatter's breath sped and his pulse quickened. She had done it, he was at her mercy. She sat next to him on the bed and traced her fingers over his face, brushed his soft lips. She grasped his jaw and bent her mouth to meet his, her kiss tender and soft, reassuring him that he was safe. She deepened the kiss, the heat building between them. He strained once against the bindings, wanting to feel her skin on his. Alice smiled.

She nipped along his stubbled jaw line, took his soft earlobe in her teeth and bit gently. She traced the outer shell of his ear with her tongue, delighting in the sigh and shivers this delicate touch elicited from him. She planned to take her time with him. She loved his body; she wanted to show him how much. Alice ran her tongue over the pulsing vein in his neck, feeling the blood rush through his veins because of what she did to him…made him feel. She bit down at the soft juncture where his neck met his shoulder; his body jerked against the ties. Alice began her exploration in earnest.

Hatter cried out as Alice ran her soft hands across his chest, played over his nipples, traced down his chest over his stomach. He felt his abs flex against the light whispering touches; she laughed softly at his response. Her teeth nipped at his hip bone, her hair fanning out over his crotch and stomach. Her mouth was hot and wet against his skin, nipping and tasting the soft sensitive flesh of his hip, his stomach, circling his navel with his tongue. She licked the old bullet wound scar, and then pressed open-mouthed wet kisses over the five circular burn scars left by the psychotic Dee and Dum twins. They had faded somewhat, and she had grown used to seeing them as just another part of Hatter, but she hadn't ever lost sight of the fact that they were a true and visceral reminder of how much he was willing to sacrifice for her…just how far he would go.

She licked a path up his ribs, mouthed the newest scar he had received on her behalf, the now healed incision where they had inserted a chest tube into him. He had almost died. She saw him again; grey-skinned, cold and shaking. She pressed her body to his, wanting to touch him full bodied, skin to skin. She buried her head in his neck, breathing him in.

"Alice?" He asked softly, sensing the shift in her.

She pressed her lips to his, tasting him real and alive and with her.

She shook her head mutely, not willing to break the mood. She stayed straddled over his body and kissed him again, deep and hard, teeth and tongues clashing before moving back to flick her tongue over his small taut nipples. He moaned and whispered her name, straining his body to meet her mouth. Alice grinned predatorily and began to focus on his most sensitive areas, the ones that made him shiver and writhe beneath her. She would take him to the same place as he had taken her, so many times before. She would make him lose all control, she would make him surrender.

She knelt between his legs, and then brushed her fingers over his cock, already beaded with precum. He sighed and jerked his hips upwards, inviting her to touch him. She brushed over him again, then again, soft feather touches meant to inflame his desire, not intended for relief. He strained against the ties; a soft whimper escaped his lips. The soft pleading sound excited her…she wanted more.

She traced her hands down his thighs, then back up them, lingering on the soft skin of his inner thighs. She traced her nails over his sac and then back over his cock, never taking it fully into her hand. She met his eyes, saw the desperate need and desire within them and smiled. She lowered her head, keeping her eyes locked on his. He strained up to meet her, but she just pressed a wet kiss to his hip, then directly below his navel, then on to his thighs. He growled and strained against the bindings, but Alice gave him no quarter.

"Alice!" He bit out in a strangled cry.

She bit at the delicate skin; her cheek brushed his cock but she ignored it to nip, lick and bite at the skin of his inner thigh. Hatter growled deep in his throat, spoke words Alice strained to understand.

"What do you want?" She asked.

He met her eyes, desperation and unmitigated lust burning within his gaze.

"Touch me…please." He rasped.

She traced over his chest lightly, down his stomach, over his cock. She fisted her hand around the base, his body seized as he bit out her name.

"Yes…please." He pleaded.

She straddled his thighs, and then stroked her hand up his hard length, twisted over the top and back down in a long languorous stroke. Hatter threw his head back as he finally got some relief, but it was slow…so slow. He stared up at her, drinking in the sight of her above his body. His eyes widened as he saw her free hand trace over her breasts, she pinched and pulled at her nipples as she stroked him slowly. Hatter had never seen anything so erotic.

"Fuck, that is hot, Alice." He breathed.

She smiled and locked eyes with him. She traced her hand down to her throbbing center, her fingers lightly circling her clit. She watched Hatter for his reaction.

He stared openmouthed, his eyes half-lidded; his chest heaved as he watched his beautiful Alice, touching herself while she stroked his cock. He had to have her, had to bury himself in her again and again. He had to touch her skin, make her want him like he did her.

He bit his lip and struggled against the bonds that held him. He let out a stream of curses in frustration as he struggled futilely.

"I need you Alice, I need you." He begged.

She tightened her grip on his cock. "I know what you need." She murmured.

He cursed as she used his own words against him. It was torture, plain and simple…but he _liked_ it. She slid down his body and hovered over his cock. She licked him from base to tip; his hips bucked. She grasped his tight ass in her hands and took him into her mouth and down her throat. He cried out her name in a ragged moan. She was _killing _him_._ Sweat dripped from him, beaded on his brow.

He thrashed and cried out as she sucked at him, swirled her tongue around him and stroked him. He felt the orgasm building and fought to suppress it.

"Alice, please stop. I want to be inside of you. Please…please..." He begged.

She paused, staring at him. His eyes wide and panicked, his body trembling.

"Let go. Surrender." She whispered.

He met her gaze, intent on convincing her to untie him. He couldn't do it. It would be a lie. He wanted to give this to her.

He nodded once. He was hers.

Alice resumed her ministrations. Within seconds he was there; exploding in a haze of light and sound and sensation. He collapsed limply against the mattress, breathing hard.

Alice crawled back up his sweat slick body, draping her body over his. His mouth curled in a smile.

"Are you done with me then, love?" He asked after he could draw breath enough to speak.

"Not by far." She replied, her voice deepened by desire.

She kissed him deeply, he responded with more heat than she would have expected after she had teased and tormented and wrung every drop of lust from him.

"I want to touch you." He beseeched.

Alice smiled and laughed softly. She leaned over him, allowing him access to her breasts. He licked and nipped, and Alice sighed and moaned. She shifted, moved further up his body to straddle his shoulders. He obliged her happily, his mouth and teeth and tongue on driving her into a frenzy. She let him take her almost there…and then pulled away. He made a small noise of loss as she pulled away from him.

She settled herself over top of his hips, his hardening cock rubbing against her pulsating center. He moaned at the sensation of her pressing her hot wet mound against him. He rolled his hips in invitation, but Alice wouldn't be rushed. She wasn't done with him; he could be pushed harder, further. She wanted to test the limits of his surrender.

He watched her, riveted…as she again took her breasts in her hands and flicked, pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers. She reached for his chest, traced her nails over him before flicking her fingers over his nipple in the same motion as her own.

He cried out in frustration as her wonton display combined with her body pressing against his drove him mad with desire. He was growling and muttering words under his breath, desperate words…Alice wanted more. She wanted him screaming out for her. He tossed his head back again as his eyes rolled back in his head, overcome with sensation. He whimpered loudly, a keening needy cry she would have never expected from him.

"Please…please, Alice! Oh god PLEASE!" He cried out.

She flooded with moisture; _this_ was what she had been waiting for.

She impaled herself on him in one hard stroke. Hatter cried out along with her, his moan tinged with relief. She rode him slowly, not allowing his bucking hips to set the rhythm. He flexed and yanked against the bindings, he _needed._

Alice studied him…his frantic attempts to thrust into her. She stilled and moved off of him. His eyes flew open; he was afraid. He didn't think he could take more of this, he was sure to explode. Alice moved to the foot of the bed and released the knots holding his legs, and then carefully undid the one on his wrists. He lay trembling as she untied him, forced himself to lie still while she freed him. But it was _hard. _

He was loose.

He crushed her to him, his arms coming around her like a vice. He rolled her beneath him and slid into her in one smooth motion. He thrust hard against her a few times before sliding out of her. It wasn't enough…the bed had too much give to it. He took them to the floor and again slid himself inside of her. Alice wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and met him stroke for powerful stroke. He pistoned into her, hard, fast and furious. He felt the orgasm building and angled his hips to hit the spot inside Alice that made her come undone. He wanted her to go with him. She cried out and shuddered and he knew she was close. Sweat dripped from them, intermingled as their bodies slammed together.

Lightning sizzled down their veins, heat and sensation and white light. The world stopped moving for a moment, sensation was all there was. Alice shuddered and cried out underneath him and he was taken over the crest, riding the waves with her.

They collapsed together in a boneless heap. Hatter wound his arms underneath Alice's head, cradling her against him. He pressed kisses to her face, she kissed his neck. After a few moments he slid from her and helped her to stand. He massaged his wrists wryly, noting the bruises forming there. Alice's eyes widened in alarm, but he just pulled her into him for a hug, laughed it off and told her to take it as a compliment. She looked at him questioningly after he released her, suddenly shy. He smiled, knowing what she wanted to ask.

"Intense, yeah?" He murmured.

"Yeah." She replied.

He pulled her close again.

"Thank-you." He whispered into her ear.

She kissed him softly in response. "Anytime."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So? I'm hoping it delivered… I get so discouraged when no one reviews my smut…please review?

**On the plotty (once again, my fic, my word) side of things…I was trying to show some of Hatter's more deep seated issues. After all, he's got his fair share. **

**And of course…bound Hatter is simply smokin' hot.**


End file.
